


Safety

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Illustration, Inktober, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "Wherever he goes, I go..."-- The Mandalorian, Chapter 9; The MarshallPortrait of the Child in his father's lap.
Series: Artwork [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Safety

**In his father's arms.**

****


End file.
